Locked Away
by Kate Keith
Summary: Jake's cousin, Alex isn't what everyone thinks. She has been in an insane assylum for the past 7 years, claming she can 'see' things. She acaully can see the dead, and anything to do with the paranormal. Shifters, Vamps, anything. What happens when Paul imprints? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**! This is a Paul imprint story, so please give it a chance!**

**Billy's P.O.V:**

I was heading to the kitchen to get a drink of water, when I heard the phone ring. I rolled over to it, and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mr. Billy Black?" The person asked. I was confused.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" I thought the person was trying to sell us something, but I was wrong.

"Yes. This is Alexandra's doctor at the Johnson's Memorial Mental Intitute." He said, and I almost dropped the phone. I was so busy with Jake's shift, I completly forgot about Alex.

"Ah. Is she alright?" I asked with concern. Alex was always a... Strange child, and when her parents died in a fire, she was tested, and diagnosed with being insane. I guess you could say her 'butter slid off the plate', as one of the doctors put it.

"Yes- Well, no. Her... Condition hasn't changed in the past two years, and her parents left soul custody of her to you in their will. It's time for her to go home." Alex's doctor said.

"Okay, when does she come home?" I asked. I was acaully kind of excided to see Alex again. I hadn't seen her since she was nine. That was seven years ago.

"Mr. Black, I'm warning you. There isn't a cure for insanity. Know what your getting your self into. She will be ready to leave in the next few days." He said. "Goodbye Mr. Black." I heard the dial tone, and glared at the phone. Last time I saw Alex, she said that she could 'see' things.

I heard the door open, and Jacob was standing there, with a tiried look. "Hey dad." He waved.

"Jacob? Do you remember your cousin Alex?" I asked, hoping that he would except that she will be staying here.

"Oh yeah. That one girl who went crazy like seven years ago? Yeah, why." He said with a disgusted look on his face. Alex and him were always good friends when they were younger, but when she was sent to the mental hospital, he hated her for leaving him.

"Yes Jake. She's comming to live with us." I said, but before I could continue explaining, he cut me off.

"Dad, she left me. How do you expect me to be able to live under the same roof as her? She's crazy!" Jake said, angry that I would let her be here.

"Jake, her parents died, and I was assigned to take care of her. I can't help it. She has nobody." I said, looking at Jake with hope.

"Whatever. I'm tiried." He said, and left to go to sleep.

**1 Day Later...**

I was planing to set Alex up in my daughter's old room, and get her the next day, but I decided to get her today. The drive to the mental hospital was about an hour away, so I had Sue come with me. Sue loved Alex, so she had no problem with comming with me.

When I pulled up to the hospital, I went to the desk, and they called Alex down.

"So, just sign here, and here. If you have any problems, come right back." A nurse said, and waved at Alex.

"Uh, hi Alex. Do you remember me?" I asked, and she glared at me.

"Yeah, I do. The guy who was supposed to come get me years ago." She spat, and looked at the celing. I was shocked, but lead Sue and Alex to Sue's car.

We were in the car for a good ten minutes, when Alex started talking to... Nothing. I knit my eyebrows together, but didn't say anything. Like the doctor said, there wasn't a cure to insanity.

**Alex's P.O.V:**

I wasn't insane. I wasn't crazy. I wasn't any of those things. It's just, I can see things, like ghosts. I was talking to a ghost I met a few years back, and couldn't cross over, so I was trying to help her.

"Yeah, so you need to feel... forgiven?" I asked.

"Yes. I feel like I can't go on knowing that I left my little brother." She said. She died of cancer six years ago, and left her ten year old brother.

"He'll be okay. He's a big boy now. I'm sure that he can cope." I smiled at her. The reason that I was concidered 'crazy' is that I couldn't- still can't tell the difference between the dead and living. I could also tell is there is a supernatral being around, know what they are. I was told that my grandmother was 'crazy' too.

"I know, but since he lives in La Push, can you please talk to him and ask him for forgiveness?" She begged.

"I'll see what I can do..." I said.

"Thanks! His name is Embry Call." She said.

"No problem Casey." I smiled.

"Hey Alex, who are you talking to?" Uncle Billy asked.

"A friend." I said, and gave him my best 'I'm insane' smile.

"Ah, so who is this friend?" He asked, looking a bit creeped out by my smile. I knew how to pull the right cards if I wanted someone to leave me alone.

"Casey." I said, and pulled another crazy card. I started laughing like crazy, and I felt the car speed up a wee bit. I smirked at Billy and Sue.

A pain staking hour later, we were at Billy's small house. I smiled, and looked at Billy.

"Go get dressed. We're going to a friend's house for dinner." He said, and I looked at him in question. "Sam Uley, and Emily Young." He answered. I nodded, and went into my room.

I found some of my cousin's clothing that semi-fit, but I was so short, standing at 4'11" and small, only about 70ish pounds, a lot of it was to long and baggy. I dressed in jeans, and a warm jacket. I brushed my hair, and smiled at my reflection.

I was humming a random song, and skipped into the living room spotting Billy and Sue, and we piled in the car. A short ride later, I saw a really cute house, and skipped inside. Billy probablly brushed it off as my crazieness, and shrugged it off.

I saw a few girls sitting around a table. All with tan skin, except one. The eldest had 3 long white scars running down the side of her face, but was really pretty. I saw another teenager, about my age, that was pretty too, and then a really pale girl who was kind of plain, but pretty.

"Hi, I'm Emily." Said the girl with the scars, and then the tan, teenage girl was Kim, and the pale girl was Bella.

"So, your Jake's cousin?" Bella asked, and I nodded. "He never mentioned you..." She said, and I looked at the ground. Jake probablly dis-owned me when I went 'crazy'.

Casey, the ghost, was here, and I looked at her strangly. I walk over to the corner that she was sitting here, and I waved.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Bella ask, but I ignored her.

"Hi." I said, timidly.

"Hi. My brothers comming here. Don't talk to him, just introduce yourself. I don't want him to freak out at you, knowing you know the ghost of his dead sister." She said, and I laughed.

"Okay, sure. I will have to tell him sometime, you know." I said back, and walked back over to the couch that I was sitting on. I heard a bunch of boys comming into the house, and my eyes widened. They were _huge_!

"Hey Bel- Who are you?" A boy asked. He was tall maybe around 6'3" or something. He was well over a foot taller than I was.

"Couldn't I ask the same question?" I asked, giving him an insane look.

"I'm Jacob Black... Why are you here? Your like 12..." He asked, and I glared. I never really ate at the hospital, so that's why I ended up so small. I only really ate when I had to. I guess they call it Anorexia? I don't know, I just didn't like the food there.

"I'm 16, and long time no see cusion. Guess you forgot about me huh?" I asked, glaring at him harder. I hated this boy, and his father... Well, I was madder than hell at them. They were the only family I had left, and they didn't even check up on me.

"Alex?" He scowled at me, and that's when I saw one of the biggest guys. I nodded at Jake, and looked at all of them. When I looked at a taller one, I saw love, and confusion on his face. I was shocked, and when I looked at the tallest one, it all snapped into place.

Shifters.

"No. No. No. No." I whispered, freaking out. "Please don't be..."

"What? What's wrong?" The guy who looked like he was in love asked.

"You a-are all sh-shifters." I whispered, and when that guy came closer I bolted. I was freaking out. I ran into the woods. I couldn't deal with the supernateral now.

_**HEY! Should I continue? Love it? Hate it? This is a kind of fast pace for the meeting, but all of it will go WAAY slower once it gets started. PLEASE review! I really wanna know if you like this story, so yeah, R&R!**_

_**Crazyblonde13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh my gosh guys! Thank you soooo much! Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes, I don't have spell-check or anything... I have a really old computer. Thank all of you for reviewing!**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight_! I wish I did though!

**Alex's P.O.V:**

"Alex!" I heard Jacob and love-sick-guy yell as I ran into the forest. I didn't listen. I was terrified.

My grandmother gave me a book about a year before she died, and it has every record of any supernatral being in there. Shifters and vampires were one of the most dangerous. In the book, it states that every shifter has one weekness. Their soulmate, or imprint as most call it.

I heard someone call my name again, and I pushed myself to run faster. I didn't get very far, when I felt two warm arms tackle me to the ground. I tried to make it seem like I hit my head, and I went limp.

"Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" I heard Jacob ask. I just focused on making my heart beat slow.

"Jake, did you fin-" I heard love-sick-guy ask, then he cut himself off when he probablly saw me. "Jacob! What did you do?!" He asked. I could practically hear him shaking with rage.

"Paul, calm down! She fell. I didn't mean to do it!" Jacob said to him. Hm, I guess his name is Paul. I felt Jake put me down on the ground, and I took my chance. I jumped up, and sprinted to the tallest tree I could find, and scurried up it like a squirrel.

I could practically hear their confused stares as they saw me run up that tree. I wasn't really to worried that they would climb it. I was on the very top of it, and they were to heavy to make it three feet up in the air.

"Alex?" I could hear the shock in Jake's voice. "What are you doing?" He asked. I had to pull another crazy card if I wanted to get out of this one.

"The Squirrel Lord wanted me to join them." I said with an innocent expression. "I have to be with my people." Now Jake looked freaked out.

"Okay... So, Alex, where is this Squirrel Lord?" Jacob asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Back at your Alpha's house." I said, I knew he heard me when I said shifters earlier, so why try to hide what I know?

"Wait, how do you know that?" Paul asked with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"The voices told me." I said. It wasn't exactly a lie. I had the voices of all my ancestors in my head telling me which supernatural thing they were.

"Oh, uh, okay." Jacob said with a weird look. "So, are you comming down, or am I going have to come up there?"

"I can't leave my people, and why would I go with you? Your dangerous." I said. Paul looked hurt, and that's when it clicked. I was his imprint. His soulmate.

_'Alexandra, Paul won't hurt you. If he would hurt you, he would hurt himself. Don't trust Jacob though, just yet.' _The voices whispered in my head.

"I will go with Paul though. The voices say I can trust him. I'm his imprint." I said, and Paul's face lit up with happieness.

"Okay, come down." He said, extending his arms for when I climbed back down. I looked down, and saw it wasn't a very far drop, and pushed myself off of the tree. I was a seer, and every seer is usually hunter down by the vampire royalty.

What was it? The Violets? The Volters? Oh yeah, the Volturi! So, we were blessed with fast reflexes, and pretty much nothing els. Stupid if you ask me...

"Alex!" Paul yelled, as I jumped down, but I landed on my feet. I smiled at him, and he glared. "You know, you could have broken a leg!" He yelled, and I shrugged. I waved to the 'squirrel people', keeping up the act of insanity.

Jake looked at me funny, and I skipped back to Sam and Emily's house. I waved at the ghost, Casey, and everyone gave me weird looks.

"Okay... So, how do you know about us?" A kid asked. He couldn't be more than 13, but he was way taller than me. I mean, I was only 4'11.

"The voices." Was all I said, and I started singing a song to myself. Emily seemed to know what was wrong.

I saw another girl, a shifter. Odd... From the book my grandmother gave me said that female shifters are very rare, and are usually treated like a porcelin doll in most packs of shifters. This girl, she had an aura of sadness, and guilt.

_'She doesn't mean trouble. Make friends with her.' _The voices of my ancestors said to me. I walked over to Leah, and she gave me a glare. I knew it was fake, and wanted to make her laugh.

"If cows laughed, would they sneeze chocolate milk?" I asked her with an innocent expression. I was playing my insane card again, just to make her smile. She had something about her that just made her seem hopeless. I knew how she felt.

It worked, and she broke a tiny grin. "I don't know... I'm Leah by the way." She said, and all the guys in the pack looked at me with shock.

"Alex." I said, and looked at the celing humming a random tune. I sat next to her on the couch, and started talking to a ghost of what looked like an older man. A lot of ghosts are desparate to see who can see them, and I have an aura that only the dead can see. An aura of a seer.

"Hello. Thank you for making my daughter happy." The man said, looking at Leah. "Harry by the way." I smiled at him, and waved.

"Alex. She seems like she needed a friend." I said, with a small nod to Leah.

"She blames herself for my death, and she needs to know it wasn't her fault. When you tell her, please let her know it wasn't anyone's fault." He said, and I nodded. A lot of ghosts just wanted to let family know it wasn't their fault they died.

"Alright. I just dont't wanna scare them though." I said, and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. "They said I'm not allowed to go back to nature with your people, so running away from home isn't allowed. It would give Uncle a heart attack, Lord Squirrely." I said covering it up as my 'squirrel story'. Harry laughed, and dissapeared.

"So... Lord Squirrely wants you back, eh?" A boy about 15 said. He looked oddly like the man, Harry.

"Yes. He needs me, but Jacob and Paul made me go with them. Lord Squirrely wants me to come, but since your shifters, you'd find me for sure." I said, and Harry-looking-kid turned to Jacob.

"Dude, she's crazy!" He whispered, not expecting me to hear. "How does she even know about us?" He asked, and Paul growled at him.

"Where do you think she was for the past seven years?" Jake whispered back, and it felt like a blow to the heart. I winced. "I don't even want her here. She'll just cause problems in the future." I hadn't even noticed the hot tears streaming down my face, and I stood up and glared at Jake.

"Do you think I want to be here? Huh?" I whispered. I couldn't look at Jake. "My parents died in front of my face... I have nobody. I can ask Uncle to take me back later." I said, tears now soaking my face, and running down to my shirt.

"Alex-" He started, but I cut him off.

"No, you made it pretty loving clear that you don't want me here. It's okay, really. I didn't even think that you would accept a person who's mentally insane." I said, tears streaming down my face harder, but I refused to make any sound.

I walked out of the room with my head down. I refused to look at anyone's pity, if there was any. I ran into the forest, and found a spot by a stream to sit at.

_'Alexandra, plea-' _My ancestors voice said, but I cut it off.

"No, my own _family_ doesn't want me. Let alone my imprint. I bet he'd not want me, because I'm well... _insane_!" I yelled at the voice. I had enough rejection in my life, I didn't want my soulmate's rejection too.

_'Paul wasn't going to reject you. Please, you'll hurt him and yourself, Alexandra.' _My ancestors pleaded, but I wasn't really listening. I heard a snap of a twig, and suddenly a _huge _grey wolf stepped out of the shadows. _'That's Paul. He's worried you left him.' _The voices said, and I stretched my hand out to pet him.

"I'm so, sorry." I whispered, petting him. I felt odd comfort being close to this wolf. "Paul, I'm sorry." I said, and another russent brown wolf came from behind a tree. Paul-wolf stood in front of me, growling at the other wolf. I could see that this wolf had the same eyes as Jacob. I wimpered, flinching when Jake came closer. I felt tears streaming down my face again.

I jumped to my feet, and ran into the direction of Billy's house. I saw him reading the paper, and when he saw my tear streaked face, he jumped to his feet. I just ran into my room. I feel asleep, crying. For the first time in years, I cried.

**The Next Day...**

I still haven't seen Jake, nor have I talked to Billy. Billy tried to make me breakfast, but I just stared at my food. Years of not really eating made me really not hungry-ever. A lot of the doctors tried to diagnose me with Anorexia, but they put it as a side effect to my insanity.

"So, Alex. How was your stay at the hospital?" Billy asked, trying to break the awkward silence. I just looked up at him with a confused expression, like I didn't know how to speak English. I was happy he bought it, because he didn't try to talk.

Later that day, Billy suggested that I go to the beach with one of the pack members, and Leah came over about an hour later. I still didn't talk, even if I was tempted. I had to get things off my chest, but I refused to talk.

I walked with Leah to the beach, and I just stared at her. "I'm sorry about Jake." She said, and I looked at her again like I couldn't understand her.

"Listen, Alex. I don't know about you, but I just want to help." She said. My responce: Nothing. I just stared at her. I walked down the beach, and sat on the sand, looking out at the waves. I was in a world of my own, when I heard a howl in the distance. Leah got up, telling me that she had to go, and I was left alone.

Wait... Alone. I could go away for a while at least. I don't know where'd I go- Wait, in the book my grandmother gave me, it said that there is a place to learn and controll who we are. I'm going there. The only problem is that it's several hundred miles in Colorado. I could hitch hike, walk, or... Steal a car. Yeah, that truck billy never really uses anymore.

I ran home, and checked on Billy. He was taking a nap on the couch, so I had time. I ran into my room, and pulled out the cash Grandmother had put in the front cover for emergencies. Several hundred dollars was enough. I grabbed my bag, and stuffed it with clothes.

I ran into the kitchen, and snatched the keys to Billy's truck out of the kitchen, and took off to the old Ford. I hopped in, and took off.

Colorado, here I come.

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

I went home after the pack meeting with the intentions to apologize for what I did to Alex. As I ran into the drive way, I noticed Dad's truck was gone. I was thinking that Sue came, and borrowed it so she could run erands, but when I walked inside, Dad was asleep on the couch with Alex nowhere in sight.

I ran into her room, and a lot of her things were missing. I knew that Leah left her at the Beach, so I ran back there. Her scent wasn't very strong, so I knew she was pretty much gone. I freaked out, and shifted.

_'Oh, hey Jake!' _Seth said through the mind link.

_"Yeah, hey.'_ Paul said. Seth and Paul were assigned patrol for the night, and Paul wasn't very happy abou it.

_'Hey, listen. Alex is gone. She took my dad's truck, and some of her stuff isn't in her room.' _I said in a panic-ey tone. I could practically hear Paul's anger comming from his wolf.

_'This is your fault!' _He growled, and I looked down in dissapointment.

_'I know, just... I don't know. Please just help me find her.' _I practically begged Seth, since Paul was already pretty much looking for her.

_'Okay.' _Was all Seth said, and I shifted back into human form. I was basically slapping myself for saying those things yesterday. I growled in anger, and punched a tree. I heard it snap, before I left to go tell Sam I acaully needed help. I groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight,_ but I wish I did.

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Driving to Colorado took longer than I thought. I have been driving for a good ten hours, and only stopped for bathroom breaks, and gas. I wasn't hungry, but I forced myself to eat a little bit on the way.

Around 9ish, I stopped at a cheap motel. It didn't look the cleanest, but it would have to do for now. I just wanted a shower, and some place to sleep. The person at the front desk never asked for an ID, even if it looed like I was twelve. I just payed in cash, and maybe bribed him a wee bit.

When I got in my room, I plopped down on the bed, and opened my grandmother's book. I've read it, but it was more like a skim through. I really never got the chance to acaully _read _it. I opened it to the first page, and looked at my grandmother's neat handwriting.

_'My dearest Alexandra, you have finally gotten the chance to finally read this book. I hope your stay in the hospital was... Decent. I remember my stay, but no need to go into detail with that. _

_'Remember: Stay away from vampires. They may be a direct line to the Volturi. I want you to understand that shifters will help you. It is recorded in history that every seer has been imprinted on my a shifter. Shifters may be one of the most dangerous supernaterals, but understand that the pack of shifters your imprint is in, will not hurt you. I understand that you will be headed to Colorado to meet our kind, but do __not __keep him waiting._

_'The small town of Satril is on the almost top of Pikes Peak. You will have to go through a test to talking to the dead, but after you are done, go to the far west of the town, and meet Selena Kaharta. She is your second cousin, and a trainer for seers. She will help you controll your powers, and find new ones._

_'I wish you luck my dear Alexandra, and I hope you will not let your shifter waiting. _

_'Love, your grandmother, Suzanne Gartatha.'_

I stared at the letter in shock, and smiled. There was acaullly people like me, and they were related to me. I had to listen to my grandmother, and get back to Paul. I knew if anyone was right about all this supernatreral stuff, it would be my grandmother. If I really wanted tips about my kind, I knew I had to listen to what the book said, even if it meant returning back to the shifters.

That night I wrote in my diary:

_'Headed to seer village. Won't be back to shifters in a while. Have to stay away from vampires. I'm thinking the vamps are around Forks, but not for sure. The book Grandmother says that I can learn to controll my powers. I apparently have a cousin who can help with my powers.'_

That was I wrote then, and stuffed the paper under my pillow.

**The Next Day In Colorado...**

I was in the truck, and staring at the book trying to find out where the town was. I knew that it was on Pikes Peak, but I didn't know where. _**(A/N: I was acaully in CO, and went to Pikes Peak.)**_ It looked like it was about at the tip, but I was thinking differently. I just had to go and see where it was.

I was looking for my diary entry, but I couldn't find it. I freaked out, but brushed it off, thinking it was in my luggage.

A few hours later of driving, I could see Pikes Peak. It was an hour drive up to the tip, but I could make it.

**Paul's P.O.V:**

I was freaking out. My imprint was nowhere to be see. I was in wolf form, running to God knows where, trying to catch her scent. Embry was trying to find Alex with me, and I was thankful for that. We were in Wyoming, I think, when we came across the outside of a gas station. I shifted back into human form, and motioned for Embry to do the same.

When I walked into the small gas station, I caught Alex's scent. I nodded to Embry.

"She has been here less than twelve hours ago." I said to him, and he sniffed the air.

"Time for questioning?" He asked with a grin, and I nodded.

I walked up to the couter, and saw a man about in his early fourties. He didn't look to... _fresh_... and smelt like toilet. I crinckled my nose, but walked up to him. He wasn't facing me, it looked like he was taking count of how many boxes of cigarettes they had.

"Have you seen a girl? Really short? Black hair?" I asked him.

"Listen kid, I've seen many girls go through here." He said, turning around to face Embry and I. "Oh, sorry sir. A girl, short about 4'11? Black hair, chocolate eyes? Real skinny?" He asked, looking kind of scared. "Yeah, she had a truck, a Ford. Washington licens plates. That her?"

"Yeah, do you know where she went off to?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Naw, but she looked dressed for the mountians. Wait, what are you? Cops?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we're concerned friends." Embry said, before my anger gpt the best of me.

"Come on, let's go." I said, heading back into the woods. I stripped, and shifted. I followed Alex's scent for another hour or so, and it lead into Colorado. I followed her scent to a hotel, and shifted again. I was angry she would leave me, but I knew she was angry with Jacob.

I ran into the hotel, and found the front desk manager, and marched up to him. "Have you seen a girl, dark hair. She's really short. About 4'11." I said, with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, she checked out about five hours ago." He said, and I smiled. "Oh, she left something. A page of a diary or something. It looked like it fell out of her luggage." He said, and I smiled bigger.

"Can I see it? She's a friend that just... Left without a note." I said, reaching my hand out. He handed it to me. It was torn at the edge, but I could still read it. In neat letters it wrote:

_'Headed to seer village. Won't be back to shifters in a while. Have to stay away from vampires. I'm thinking the vamps are around Forks, but not for sure. The book Grandmother says that I-' _

That was all the note said, and I got scared. She knew about the Cullens? What book? Seer? Village? All these questions ran through my head, and i took the note and stuffed it in my jeans.

I kept following her scent, and it lead to Pikes Peak? Why did she go to Pikes Peak?

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Finding the Seer Village wasn't hard at all. I parked the truck, and I walked up to this guy by a gate. I also saw another person, I waved at them, and went to talk, or 'pass the test' as my grandmother put it.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Gate-dude asked.

"Alexandra Black." Was all I said.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Aww, Alfred. Be nice to the poor girl." Other guy said, looking at me, hiding his laughter, and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, Alfred. Be nice." I mocked him, and Alfred's eyes widened.

"Ah, another seer. Come on in." He said, and I smiled. I finally met another seer besides my grandmother. I remembered my grandmother's note, that I had to find my cousin.

"Hey, my grandmother said I had to find a Selena Kaharta... She's a second cousin." I said, and he smiled.

"Ah, that's my neighbor. Follow this road until you reach a food store, and take a right. It's the big blue house." He said, and left. I followed his directions, until I saw a big blue house. I could hear a woman singing in some different language, and oddly I understood it. I knocked on the door, and a woman who looked like my mother answered the door.

"Hello dear... Hmmm... You look like Emilee..." She said, looking at me, well, examining.

"Emilee Black? That was my mother." I said, and she hugged me.

"Oh! Your Alex! Come on in! Your grandmother told me before she died that you'd stop in for some training." She said, and I nodded. I walked in her home, and saw a huge kitchen. It wasn't modern, but yet it wasn't old fashioned. The stove was beautifully covered in some strange rock, and it somehow shined.

"Your home is beautiful." Was all I said, admiring her home. I was knocked out of my daze, when a boy my age walked in. One look at him, and I could tell he was a seer.

"Hi mum!" He said, and he looked at me. "Who'se this?"

"This is your distant cousin Alexandra." She said, and I winced at my full name.

"Alex, I like Alex." I said, and she nodded. I smiled.

"I'm Josh." He said, and smiled at me.

"So, Alex. Why did you come here?" Selena asked.

"Shifter problems." I shrugged my shoulders, brushing it off like it was nothing.

"Ah, you mean imprint problems." She corrected, and I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, and everyone thought I was insane." I said, and she looked at me with understandance.

"How long were you in a hospital? I know how it feels. I was in an assylum for about three years before I came here." She asked.

"Seven years." I said, and she winced.

"Have you kept up the act?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, a few days ago I convinced all the shifters that a 'Squirrel Lord' wanted me to join his people..." I said with a giggle.

"Well, I have one more thing to say before I let you go to your room." She said. "Welcome to the family."

_**I know it's short! I'm so sorry! I have horrid writers block, and I'm sorry if it's rubbish! Anywho... I need OCs! Because of my writers block, I can't think of any more people! I'm sorry that I'm asking this, but HELP! **_

_**If you'd like to help, I need this:**_

_**Name:  
Age:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Creature- (Seer, Shifter, Witch, Vampire, Avatar):  
If Shifter-What Animal:  
Height:  
Personality:  
Looks:  
Relationship With Alex:**_

_**Please help! So sorry if it's short! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight_! I wish I did, so that I could be like a multi-millionare!

**Paul's P.O.V:**

I followed Alex's scent all the way to a large gate with a dead bolt on it. It was coated in some odd type of powder. I felt somehow... Weaker standing next to it. There was a fairly tall man, and when he saw Embry and I, he glared.

"What are you doing here, shifter?" He asked both of us in an angry tone.

"Wait-How do you know that?" I asked, crinkling my eyebrows.

"Why did you come to the Seer's Village?" He asked, and glared at us some more. I could tell that he didn't like us.

"We were looking for... Someone..." Embry stated in a cool tone.

"Looking, or tracking? Unless you were brought in, born here, or your name is on the list, you may not pass into the village." He said, checking his list. "There is not an Embry Call or an Paul Lahote." He said. Wait. How did he know our names?

"How did you know our names?" Embry asked, eyeing the man cautiously.

"The voices of past seers know all." He said in a very vague tone.

"Okay..." I said, being creeped out by this guy. I mean, I've seen crazy with Alex, but this guy seemed... Off.

"Leave before I make you." He said, pulling out an odd looking bow. He aimed a bow at our legs, and we didn't want to get shot at, even if we would heal. Somehow I knew that whatever was on those arrows, would make us unable to move for weeks.

I dragged Embry over to the woods, and shifted. I would get Alex back, if it was the last thing I did.

**Alex's P.O.V:**

I woke up to the sound of singing. When my eyes snapped open, I didn't know where I was at. I was in an unfamilliar room, and didn't know where I was. Was I kidnapped? That's when the memories of the previous night came flooding back to me.

I was in the Seer's Village, Satril. I was finally in a place where I didn't have to sound crazy, no matter what I saw, or talked to.

"Alex! Breakfast!" Selena called. I ran a hand through my dark hair, and jumped up, throwing on a some day-clothing. I jogged down the stairs, and saw a girl with bright red hair. She was tall- well, taller than me. I mean, I was short... Everyone was taller than me.

I say around 5'3, 5'4ish? She had chocolate brown eyes, and looked kinda like Alfred, the gate keeper.

"Oh, Alex. This is Alfred's daughter, Miranda. Our neighbor." Selena said to me, motioning to Miranda. I mean, it's not like I couldn't see her...

"Hi Alex. I prefer Randy though..." She explained. I nodded, and walked over to my seat. Josh was sitting next to me, and wolfing down pancakes like they were the last food source on the face of the planet. I just stared at my food, and picked at it. Years of being in the hospital, with no good food sent me home with a very small stomach.

I threw my food away, and sat back down. "So, Alex... Do you wanna come with Randy and I to go meet some friends before training?" Josh asked. I nodded, and smiled.

After brushing my teeth, we headed out to this 'hang-out'... Or whatever they call it.

It was a park. There were many slides, and children were running around like it was nothing abnormal to be with a bunch of supernatral beings. I mean, I saw shifters, werewolves- _**(A/N: Werewolves are different from shifters-They are like 1/2 wolf 1/2 man. The origional werewolves!) **_witches, and a few avatars. Avatars were very rare. There were many benders, but avatars could bend all of the elements. Fire benders, earth benders, water, and air benders were all kind of hanging out with the other seers.

"Hey Josh." A petite girl waved to him. "Oh, whose this?" This girl was a shifter- a panther shifter. I could tell she was a panther-shifter, because of the way she moved. Quiet, and sneaky. She had black hair, and coppery eyes.

"Oh, this is Alex. She's like my third cousin." He explained with a shrug.

"Uh, I'm Alison... But if you call me that... Yeah- Not good." She said with a playful glare. "Call me AJ."

"Um... Hi AJ." I said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, anyways... I need to go..." She said, running off. Okay, that was odd.

"Don't worry about AJ. She likes to keep to herself a lot. Shifters training starts before us." He said, turning back to his friends. I felt like the odd one out, so I decided to take a walk. I still had half an hour before training. I really didn't know what 'training' was, but I hope it wasn't to bad.

I was mostly looking at the ground, when I ran into someone. Like I mean, I accidently hit them with my head. I looked up, and saw a girl, about 15ish. She was a shifter-no witch... I really didn't know _what _she was. It was like she was two in one.

"Oh! I'm sorr-" She said, looking at me. "Another seer." She smiled. "I'm Sinthia, by the way."

"Alex. If you don't mind me asking... What are you? It's like your half-and-half..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm one of the few in this town who inherited my mother's and father's powers. I'm a witch and shifter hybrid." She shrugged, like she heard it all before. "I'm not as powerful as a normal shifter, but I'm still one."

"Interesting..." I said. I new my grandmother once said something about hybrids, and that they're very powerful. You normally are one or the other, not both. I also read that the shifter-hybrids are more stable than the regular ones.

"Oh, I need to go to training. I train with the seers, do you want me to take you?" She asked. Sinthia was really nice. I at least found one friend today. I really didn't know if AJ was my friend, and to be honest, AJ kind of scared me.

"Sure. I really don't know my way around, so yeah." I laughed. It was good to be myself without all the 'insanity' baggage. I made it a habit of acting crazed, and I knew this was going to be really hard to break. "Hey, what is 'training'?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess it's kind of like what the humans call 'school'. I mean, we don't really learn about math and stuff. We really focus on the 'non-human' stuff." She explained. "Oh! We also have sports, but we only compete against ourselves... Kind of boring, but it helps with training."

"Interesting. What kind of sports?" I asked. I always wanted to be in sports, but being in a mental assylum kind of gets in the way with that.

"Hmmm... There's Cross Country, Volleyball, Football. That's just for right now though. We have Basketball and Track later on." She explained. I perked up at Cross Country. I was always good with running. I guess I'd _try _Cross Country.

"I think I want to go out for Cross Country. What about you?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not really a sporty type. Sports in this school are kind of like 'extra training'. So, don't be suprised if your running, the coach tries to pelt you with tennis balls." She snorted, like this happened to her once.

We walked in silence for a while, and we came to this rather large building. It didn't really look like a school. I saw some ghosts floating around, shifters in their animal form, and some avatars and witches. I guessed the seers and the others were inside already.

"Alex!" I heard a male voice call. I tensed up, and put on an innocent smile.

"Uh, hi Josh." I said. Sinthia was standing next to me, smiling.

"Where were you?!" He yelled at me. I felt tears come to my eyes. I knew he was mad, and I wasn't really used to people yelling at me.

"She was with me. She seemed bored, and she ran into me on a walk." Sinthia glared at my cousin. I could tell we would be really good friends.

"Just- Go get your times-table." He grumbled, and went off to his friends. I nodded, and Sinthia lead me to the front office.

The secretary was going through papers, and I guessed she was a seer. She tensed when she felt another presence, but finally relaxed when she saw us. "New student?" She asked with a smile pointed in my direction.

"Yeah, I'm Alexandra Black." I smiled back at her. She looked through a few papers, and her smile grew.

"Here you go sweethart." I looked at my times-table with a confused expression.

Ghost Emotion? Physical Defence? Power Manipulation? Seer's Protection? Seer Training? What was this? The only realitivly 'normal' classes I had was Reading, Writing, and Science. The most confusing class was Paranormal Languages...

"Confusing huh?" Sinthia asked. "I'll show you to your first class. I have Spells. It's close to your's." I nodded, and she lead me to Ghost Emotion.

**Paul's P.O.V:**

I was freaking out. I was pacing around my room, most likley burning holes in the carpet. I hadn't seen Alex in _days_. I was worried that she was hurt, scared, or even worse...

I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. I had to believe my Alex was okay.

I heard my home phone ring. I ran over to it, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, excidedly. I was hoping that they had information on Alex.

"Hey Paul. It's me." Sam said in a monotone voice. I gulped. "We haven't found any information on Alex, so were going to the elders." He explained.

"What? Why?" I questioned. I was shaking. Did they think little Alex was a threat to the tribe?

"Paul, I know you don't want to admit it, but Alex is unstable. She just got out of a _mental assylum_!" He yelled in the phone. I was shaking. I knew she was... Abnormal, but I didn't want to think of her as insane.

I growled at Sam, and threw the phone at a wall. I was vibrating with anger, and I ran out of the house, and into the woods. I finally burst into my wolf out of pure anger.

I howled in agony, from not being with Alex for so long. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, and sorry it's soooo short! I had time trials for Cross Country today, and sorry if it was rubbish! I promise it will be better in the next chapter! I'm going to update my other story, and go to sleep. Running four miles at 7:00 am is exhausting!**_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight, _because if I did, then I'd be a millionare!

**Alex's P.O.V:**

The school day passed without incident. It was 3:23, and I ran into the locker room. Cross Country practice didn't start until 3:35, but from what I saw, the lockers will be full in a matter of minutes. I dressed into black shorts, and a purple tee. Throwing on my running shoes, I sprinted out of the room, putting my hair up in a messy pony-tail.

I saw our coach, Mr. Castles, and told him about my situation. He knew I was a seer, and put me on the seer's team. We were split up by what our 'creature' was, by what I could tell. There was the seer's team, the shifter and werewolf's team, the witch's team, and other's I really didn't care for.

I started walking to the water fountain, before we went outside to run, and I accidently ran into somebody. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said to her.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Kara, by the way." She said. Kara had shoulder length black hair, and the faintest purple streaks in them. She had these intimidating violet eyes, and her height didn't help at all. Standing at roughly 5'7, she towered over me. From what I could tell, she was a seer also.

"I'm Alex." I said, waving at her.

"Hey, are you in Cross Country?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I love running."

"Oh, trust me, you may not like today's practice, but it gets easier. Today we're doing fartliks." She explained.

"Fartliks?" I asked her. What the heck were fartliks?

"Just... Try not to die today, okay?" She asked, and walked into the bathroom. I shook my head, and filled up my water bottle.

I threw on a head band, and ran out to the school's track. I saw the football players stretching, and doing drills. Some were staring at the cross country runners as they ran their laps. The shifter's team already started warm up, and the seer's were next.

"Okay! Girls, do your laps." Coach yelled at us. I looked at Kara, and she took off already.

"Hey, how far are we running?" I asked her when I caught up.

"Two laps, half a mile." She said, taking a deep breath through her nose. I had to go a little bit faster, because of my height, but I caught up.

After our first lap, some of the football guys were staring at us, like we were going to do something bad. I saw Kara glare at one, and then laugh. "That's Braydon. Huge guy, almost 7'0. Funny thing is, he's a seer. Not a shifter or a werewolf." She explained.

"Oh, okay." I said, looking confused.

When we were finally done, I saw some of the girls start to pray. I thought I heard the words 'die', and 'dehydration'. I also heard the word 'fartlik' thrown in there, so my eyes widened. Is the fartliks that bad?

I heard coach's wistle blow, and I jogged over to him. "Okay! Today we are doing fartliks!" He said, and I heard a few people groan. "Those of you that don't know what fartliks are, listen closely. You are running for thirty minutes. One wistle means sprint, two wistles means jog. Three wistles means walk, and use your walking time wisely. You only have a few seconds of it." He explained.

I sprinted to my water bottle. I. Hated. Fartliks! My muscles ached, and I felt like I was gonna throw up, but I felt good. I was breathing heavily, and coach blowed his wistle again, signaling us to come closer.

"Okay guys. Slow jog half a mile! Go!" He yelled, and my eyes widened. He wanted us to run, again? I started out slowly, and then I heard him yell again, "If I see slackers, I'll get out the tennis balls!"

I ran slowly, and soon I was finally done. I walked inside, and grabbed my bag. Walking home, I thought about everything. I would go back to La Push, eventually, but just not now.

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

"Hey, have you had any information on Alex?" I asked my dad.

"No, not yet. I hope we do soon though." He sighed. I rolled my eyes, and went back into my room. Alex was just ruining everything. Quite frankly she was pissing me off, for just leaving like that.

Paul wasn't the same, because she wasn't here, and I kind of wanted him to go back to his synical old self.

I needed to find her, and fast.

_**OMG! I am soooo sorry for the late update! This is kind of a filler chapter. JSYK: fartliks are REAL! I had to run them, and I offically HATE them with a great passion. I am so sorry it's so short. I should have chapters up on a more regular baisis. Cross Country just ended, and I couldn't run in our last meet. I sprained my ankle, and I was sooo mad that coach wouldn't let me run. I fell in a hole T_T It hurt like a funky monkey.**_

_**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I was kind of in a rush to get this done, and I did. I had friends over who like to write, and they gave me ideas for the next chapter! :D This was my face when I found out I couldn't run: T_T and it was like this o.o. Okay, enought wit my Kay-babble! Love all of my readers,**_

_**Kate! :)**_


End file.
